Samurai Jack Meets Jewel Lee
by HopelessRomanticArtist1990
Summary: Okay, I know the show was discontinued...but I can't help create my own fanfiction story of it! Most of the characters in the story (except for Samurai Jack) I have created myself. Hope you Samurai Jack fans like it!
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

The waves of the ocean flowed steadily underneath the moonlit sky. One loan warrior traveled aimlessly through the water on a rowboat, bravely continuing to search for any sign of land. It had been three days since he had been out at sea, and he had not eaten or drank any clean water during that period of time. Suddenly, just when the traveler was about to give up all hope, his rowboat washed up on a sandy beach.

Then he climbed out of the rowboat, stepped onto the sandy beach, and headed straight into a dark forest. The moon and stars were his only source of light, and he drew his Samurai sword to be on guard for anything that might attack him. Being one of the most wanted men by the evil Aku wasn't exactly something to brag about. Especially since the young warrior's number one goal in life was to vanquish the powerful demon, and restore peace to the world once again.

Aku had sent bounty hunters, robots, and plenty of his deadly minions after Samurai Jack, but none of them succeeded in capturing him. Thus far, Samurai Jack had not fulfilled his goal in destroying Aku either. He had previous battles against him, but he had failed time and again at defeating him. Since he was currently a wanted man, he had to be on guard at all times, and be prepared for any enemies that may come his way. When everything in the forest was dead silent, out of the trees came a giant robot gorilla. It screeched as it lunged itself at the warrior, and Jack sliced the robotic creature to pieces. After the destroyed gorilla exploded, a pack of robotic wolves surrounded him.

Just when he was about to attack one of the metal canines, a woman with long, golden hair tied back into a ponytail robed in white blocked the wolf from attacking him. Jack stared at the stranger with a shocked yet confused look on his face. Who was this woman? Where did she come from? Then, without warning, the beautiful female warrior slashed through all of the robotic wolves as if they were made of paper. All of the metal, vicious canines simultaneously combusted around them all at once. The young female warrior placed her sword back into its scabbard, and came face to face with Samurai Jack. Her eyes shined like sapphires, and her golden hair glowed under the moonlight.

"It is quite dangerous to be traveling through the Black Forest at night," The woman said in a British accent. "Those robotic wolves could have torn you to shreds."

"Who are you, and why did you help me?" Jack asked, acting as if he didn't hear a word she said.

"Oh, yes. How rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Jewel Lee, but the people of my village call me the Samurai Angel."

"The Samurai Angel?"

"Yes, it was the townspeople's idea, and I just accepted the title they gave me. However, you may call Jewel," Jewel smiled, showing a perfect set of whites.

"Thanks for helping me with those robotic wolves, Jewel. However, I did not necessarily needed the help you provided. You see, I am a Samurai warrior as well," Jack explained, bowing to Jewel in respect.

"Yes, I know. You are the infamous Samurai Jack, correct?"

"How did you know who I am?"

"In my village, everyone knows who you are. Come on, I'll take you to my village. The name of my home is called Arab, by the way," Jewel explained as she led Jack deeper into the Black Forest. "Just so you know, we won't make it all the way to the village tonight. Although, I do know of a place where we can rest for the night."

Both warriors kept walking through the forest until they came to a clearing where a large tree stood in the middle of the woods. Jewel stepped toward the tree, threw a rock at one of the branches, and a step ladder tumbled down the trees trunk. She climbed up the ladder into the giant tree with Jack following right behind her. When they got inside of the tree, Jack saw that a little home was built inside of it. In the center was a campfire made of stones, and there were two separate sleeping bags on each side of the campfire. Jewel pulled a small box of matches out of her satchel, struck one of the matches, and threw it into the campfire. She broke off a few dead pieces of the wood from the tree, and placed them in the fire.

Jack's stomach growled loudly at that instant, and he remembered just how hungry he was. Going without food for three whole days was really beginning to eat away at him. Jewel heard Jack's stomach rumble, and pulled out two sacks of food from her satchel. She handed one to Jack as she unwrapped hers, and showed him the delicious food she had packed.

"Go ahead, eat up. You sound like you are dying from hunger," Jewel urged him, as Jack unwrapped the sack of food she gave him and he began to scarf it down. "Madam Alicia predicted I would encounter a familiar stranger in the woods tonight, and I can see that she was right."

"Who is Madam Alicia?" Jack asked, stuffing his face full of bread.

"She is the town village's fortune teller, and one of my closest friends. I can't wait to introduce you to her."

"When will I meet Madam Alicia?"

"Tomorrow morning. I brought you to this tree house for a reason. It's too dark outside to be traveling right now. I thought it would be best if we rested here for the night," Jewel explained, popping some grapes into her mouth.

"How did you know this tree house was here?" Jack wondered, looking at the well-constructed home they were sitting inside of the giant tree.

"Simple, my brother Jacob and I built this place when we were teenagers. We used to come up here all of the time together."

"You have a brother?"

"A fraternal twin brother, to be precise. Or, should I say, I _had _a fraternal twin brother," Jewel replied with a sad look on her face.

"What happened to your brother, Jacob?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"Aku killed him…"

"What?"

"Yes, Aku destroyed my brother Jacob. You see, my brother and I went out on a journey together to Aku's palace in an attempt to defeat him. We fought Aku with all the strength and power we could muster. However, my brother and I weren't strong enough to put an end to Aku. The only reason I am still alive is because of Jacob. He sacrificed himself in order to save me. Aku was going to kill me too, but Jacob let Aku kill him so that I could be set free. Now I wish to destroy Aku in order to avenge my brother, and bring peace to his world once more," Jewel told him, taking out her Samurai sword, and showing it to him.

"Your sword is quite remarkable," Jack said, admiring her weapon.

"Thank you. My father made it for me. He's Arabs best swordsman and blacksmith. My father also taught me martial arts, and how to fight with my sword. His name is Artemis Lee, and I know he will be honored to meet you too."

"I'll be happy to meet your father, and your mother as well."

"I'm afraid you will not meet my mother, Ariella. She was killed by Aku as well when Jacob and I were just children. My family and I used to live in London, England years ago. Aku attacked our home, killed my mother, and we were forced to leave and come here. Now the only people in my family who still live are my father and I," Jewel explained, taking a sip of her green tea.

"Sorry about your mother. Aku has taken away everything I care about. I know what it is like to lose people you love," Jack answered, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Aku threw you here into the future, and you wish to return to the past to undo his tyranny. I would be honored to help you with your quest. For now, let us rest for the night. I'll take you to my village in the morning."

Jewel put out the small fireplace with a pale of water as Jack snuggled up inside a sleeping bag she had offered him. Then she slipped inside her sleeping bad, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter II

Sunlight peaked through the leaf covered branches of the large tree house in the Black Forest. Samurai Jack slipped out of his sleeping bag, and stretched as he got dressed for the day. He looked around the large tree house, and noticed that Jewel was nowhere to be found. Then the sound of an angelic voice vocalizing outside of the tree house enticed his ears. He looked down from the entrance of the tree house, and saw Jewel standing on the large roots of the tree with a pail of water sitting right next to her.

Jack climbed down the ladder, and walked up to Jewel. When he was about to say good morning to her, he saw her lift her robe to reveal a large, fresh, blood red scar running down her leg from her hip to her ankle. He stared at her injury in both astonishment and concern.

"Good morning, Jack. Did you sleep well?" Jewel asked, acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes, I slept well, Jewel. What happened to your leg?" Jack wondered, continuing to stare at her severe injury.

"I encountered a robot tiger, and it scratched me. Most likely on of Aku's tricks to try and capture you and I. Not to worry, this injury can easily be cured."

Jewel dipped her hands into the pail of water, and her hands began to glow light blue. She rubbed her glowing hands across her scarred leg, and then her injury started to glow as well. The light faded from her hands and large scar, and Jack saw that her injury was magically healed.

"How did you do that?"

"I forgot to tell you when we me. The truth is, I have magical healing abilities, and I possess the water spirits' power," Jewel explained. "The water spirit is a part of me, and I was born with the spirit living within my soul. Without the water spirit, I would not have been able to heal myself."

"I did not realize you were so gifted. Is that why the people of your village call you the Samurai Angel? Is it because of your spiritual powers?" Jack wondered.

"You could say that. Also, the people of my village see me as a hero. Speaking of my village, we should head over there right now. I want to show you my home and introduce you to my father and my friends."

"Lead the way."

Jewel smiled as Jack bowed to her, and then she led him through the Black Forest towards the village of Arab. As they walked together, Jewel explained to Samurai Jack about how her mother and the water spirit's souls were fused together. Jewel's mother Ariella had encountered the water spirit by the river near a waterfall of her original home land. She told Jack that while her mother was pregnant with both her and Jacob, half of the water spirit transferred into her soul, and the other half linked to Jacob's soul.

She also mentioned to him that she wasn't the only Samurai warrior from her village. In fact, Jewel told Jack that she's the leader of a team of warriors called the Samurai Sisters. She gave him all the details about her different friends on her team of female warriors. The different girls who are a part of the Samurai Sisters are Sasha, Jade, Luna, Rosalina and Serenity. Jade possesses the spirit of nature, Sasha possesses the spirit of earth, Rosalina possesses the spirit of fire, Luna possesses the spirit of darkness, and Serenity possesses the spirit of light. Jade and Luna are both sisters, and they are orphans because Aku murdered their entire family. Both Jade and Luna are Japanese, and according to Jewel, they have personalities a lot like Jack.

Sasha is the only black woman on the team, but she packs a powerful punch. That's saying something, considering the fact that her spiritual powers come from the earth spirit. Rosaline is an Irish red haired woman who uses her fire powers not online pitch combat, but also puts them to good use in fire dancing as entertainment for the village people. Serenity is a white American woman with short white hair, and she uses the light spirit's power not only to defeat enemies but to also heal the sick and injured.

Jade uses the spirit of nature's power to crush her enemies with vines and roots of trees and other plants. She also uses her spiritual powers of nature to help plants and flowers grow. Jade happens to have her own flower shop in the village, and her younger sister Luna works there part-time to help her take care of the flowers. Luna not only works at Jade's flower shop, but she also works at a sushi restaurant part-time as a waitress.

Luna is currently sixteen years old, but she's not an official Samurai Sister yet. The reason Luna isn't an official Samurai Sister is because she isn't eighteen years old yet. One of the rules of being a Samurai Sister is that you need to be a full grown woman trained in both material arts. Jewel has been training Luna in martial arts and sword fighting since she was a child. In a way, Jewel is like another older sister to Luna.

Unlike the other Samurai Sisters, Luna's spiritual powers are both different and unique. The spirit of darkness gives her the ability to control other people by possessing their shadow with hers. She also has the ability to transform into an enemy's shadow, so her foe won't see or hear her before she attacks. Unfortunately, Luna's powers have given her a bad reputation. There are rumors that have spread around the village that Luna is Aku's apprentice. However, this is an enormous lie, and Luna has given up trying to convince the village people otherwise.

Jewel continued to tell Jack that her and her father own and live in a pottery shop in town. She also informed him that Sasha works part-time at the fortune teller's shop. Sasha helps Alicia set up her shop every day, and helps her gather ingredients for spells and potions. When she's not working for Alicia, Sasha is usually working part-time selling jewelry she hand-made out on the streets of the village.

When she finished informing Jack on most of the details about her father and friends, they had finally arrived at the village of Arab. The houses and markets were constructed mostly out of clay and sand. Jewel guided Jack through the village, and they stopped at a shop with a sign that read: Lee's Pottery. Both of them stepped inside, and there was a man with short blond hair and facial on his chin at the cash register. He wore a name tag which read: Artemis Lee.


	3. Chapter III

The inside of Lee's Potter shop appeared old fashioned and was filled with over dozens of cooking utensils along with pieces of pottery used only as household decorations. Jack's attention was mainly focused on the cashier behind the checkout counter who was polishing the cash register. He was a very muscular man, and Jack could see some resemblances between the cashier and Jewel. There was no doubt that this man was Jewel's father. Even though Artemis's hair was short, the blond color of his hair had the same golden glow, and he also had the same bright sapphire blue eyes.

Jewel approached the cash register, and smiled lovingly at her father as he continued to polish the cash register. He gazed at his daughter not so much in adoration, but with an expression of anger and fury mixed. She stepped back slightly from her father; feeling a little frightened in his presence, and could sense how upset he was with her. Jewel's joyous look to see her father vanished, and was replaced with a look of gloom mixed with terror. She bowed to her father not in respect, but as a way of apologizing to him.

"You told me you would be home last night," Artemis spoke in a stern and strict tone of voice.

"My apologies, father. I should have sent you a telepathy call last night. Samurai Jack needed my assistance guiding him through the Black Forest," Jewel explained, as her father glanced at Jack who was standing behind his daughter.

"Samurai Jack, the Samurai Jack?"

"It is an honor to meet you, sir. Jewel has told me so much about you, and I am thankful she helped me," Jack said, bowing to Artemis in respect.

"I am the one that is honored to meet such an infamous warrior such as you. However, you are quite famous here in this village. How long will you be staying here?" Artemis asked.

"I am not sure how long I will be staying here, sir. You see, I seek to return to the past, and I am on a quest to destroy Aku," Jack explained.

"Yes, I know all about your quest. Since you wish to return to the past, I would suggest you speak with Madam Alicia. She's the village fortune teller."

"I know. Your daughter informed me about Madam Alicia last night. I will be sure to pay her a visit."

"I will take you to her shop. Also, are you still angry with me, father?" Jewel interjected, looking at him with concern.

"Not anymore, Jewel. Seeing that you were helping a fellow warrior, I'm willing to overlook your disobedience just this once," Artemis smiled. "Next time remember you need to send me a telepathy call telling me that you're going to be late getting home."

"I will remember, father. I promise."

"Good, now you better get to Madam Alicia's shop. Something tells me she is expecting your arrival."

"Knowing that Madam Alicia is psychic, I wouldn't be surprised. I'll see you this afternoon, father," Jewel said, as she and Jack left Lee's Pottery shop, and headed toward Madam Alicia's Fortune Teller shop.

While they walked through the streets of Arab, Jack glanced around at the other shops in town. There were clothing and jewelry shops, and villagers were selling different foods out on the streets. Unknowingly, as Jack and Jewel continued to walk through the village, they were being followed by another warrior. Luna had cleverly disguised herself as Jack's shadow with the help from the spirit of darkness.

After they turned around a right corner, both warriors finally arrived at Alicia's shop. The sign on her store above the entrance read: Madam Alicia's. The outside of the shop had an image with a hand with an eye on it carved into the wooden front door. Jewel turned the golden knob of the door, and Jack followed behind her into the fortune teller's shop. When they entered the store, Jack saw plenty of potions, charms, and other unknown items on the multiple shelves lining the walls. He also spotted an assortment of spell books on different shelves, and a crystal ball in the center of the store with cushions circled around it.

"Well, hello," A woman's voice, speaking in a Jamaican accent, issued from behind a pair of glittering purple silk curtains located at the back of the store. "Welcome to my shop. I am Madam Alicia. Of course, Jewel Lee already knows me, but this is the first time you've met me, Samurai Jack."

"It is an honor to meet you, Madam Alicia. Jewel Lee brought me here to see you. Her father says you can help me on my quest to destroy Aku," Jack replied, bowing to her.

"Indeed, I can. Fighting the powerful demon has been an ongoing ordeal for you, I see. Unfortunately, I cannot help you destroy Aku, but I can help you find his current location. Gather round my crystal ball, and I will be able to assist you with what you seek."

All three of them gathered around the crystal ball, and sat down on the cushions. Alicia placed her hand on the crystal ball, and the ball began to glow, illuminating the entire room.

"Place your hands in mine, Jack. In order to find what you seek in my crystal ball, I need physical contact with you," Alicia instructed, as Jack joined hands with her.

After they joined hands, an image started to emerge in the crystal ball. The image became clearer as Alicia's psychic abilities grew stronger through Jack's spiritual aura. Suddenly, the image was crystal clear, and they all saw that the picture was of Aku's palace. From the image in the crystal ball, Aku's palace appeared to be located in the middle of a desert.

"I see Aku's palace, but where exactly is it?" Jack asked.

"I know that desert anywhere. It is the Fang Desert, which is located just outside this village. Since you plan on traveling through it, I should warn you it will not be an easy task."

"Why will it not be easy?"

"It won't be easy because that desert is infested with giant poisonous serpents. That's how that desert got the name Fang Desert. Besides, you won't be traveling alone, I will go with you. I want Aku destroyed just as much as you do, and I will be honored to fight by your side," Jewel interjected.

"Something tells me you won't be the only one traveling with Samurai Jack to destroy Aku," Alicia informed Jewel.

"Why do you say that, Madam Alicia?"

"There is another samurai warrior in this shop. Reveal yourself, child."

Suddenly, Jack's shadow shifted from the ground, and a teenage Japanese girl rose from the floor magically. This young lady had long jet black hair, wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black skin-tight shorts, and long black leather boots that came up above her knees. She was also carrying a single samurai sword in a black scabbard strapped around her waist. Jewel looked at the young warrior, surprised to see her in Alicia's shop of all places.

"Luna? What are you doing here? How long have you been in this shop? Aren't you supposed to be with your sister Jade at the flower shop today?" Jewel asked, bombarding Luna with a ton of questions.

"Yes, it's me, Luna Yama Mora. I'm here because I wanted to meet Samurai Jack, and see you again, Jewel. I've been in this shop the entire time, because I disguised myself as Jack's shadow. Also, I'm not working with my sister at her flower shop today, because Jade took the day off to go to the salon and spa," Luna explained, answering all of Jewel's questions.

"Jewel has told me much about you, Luna. It is an honor to meet you," Jack grinned, bowing to her.

"Likewise, Madam Alicia was right, by the way. I want to join you on your quest to destroy Aku. For now, however, I would like to show Jack around town. I would love to show him the sushi restaurant where I work as a waitress. That is, if you're okay with it, Jewel."

"It's fine by me, Luna. Besides, I wanted to talk with Madam Alicia alone. You two go down to the sushi restaurant without me. I'll meet you there in a little while," Jewel insisted.

"Alright, come on, Jack. I'll show you the way," Luna giggled, grabbing Jack's hand, and leading him out of Alicia's shop toward the sushi restaurant.

"My suspicions were correct. Your soul desire was to speak with me alone, wasn't it?" Alicia said, after seeing with her psychic powers that Luna and Jack were out of earshot.

"Yes, it is about my brother."

"Last I checked, your brother Jacob is dead."

"I know, Madam Alicia. It's just…I feel in my spirit that Jacob might still be alive somehow. Could you please link your spirit with mine to see if you can see anything your crystal ball?" Jewel asked, practically begging for a psychic reading.

"If you insist, give me your hands, and we shall begin," Alicia instructed, as Jewel placed her hands in hers.

The crystal ball began to glow brightly once more, and illuminated the entire room once again. A new image started to appear in the glowing orb. This time, the image didn't take as long to become crystal clear. The image in the crystal ball showed a short blond haired man with blue eyes shackled to a wall in Aku's dungeon. His muscular body was covered with scars and bruises, and his clothes were torn and ripped in places.

"My brother…he is alive, and he is imprisoned in Aku's palace!"


	4. Chapter IV

Luna led Jack to the sushi restaurant she worked at part-time as a waitress. When they arrived at the front of the restaurant, the name of the place was written on a sign that read: Sushi & Bar. The front door was solid red, but there was no open or closed sign hanging from it. Luna knocked on the door, and a little window slid open on the door, and a pair of emerald green eyes peeked through at them.

"What's the password?" A man's voice asked.

"Deadly Nightshade," Luna replied, as the little window shut, and the door of the restaurant opened.

They saw that the man guarding the door looked a lot like Samurai Jack, but he had emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black waiter's uniform, and he was smiling kindly at Luna.

"Welcome back, Luna."

"Nice to see you again, Luke," Luna bowed, as she and Jack stepped inside.

"Your shift starts in an hour. Remember to change into your uniform," Luke reminded her.

"No need to remind me. Come on, Jack. I'll buy you a drink."

Luna and Jack walked up to the bar, and sat down next to each other on bar stools. Luke walked behind the bar, and started cleaning some wine and shot glasses. The inside of Sushi & Bar reminded Jack so much of his home it practically frightened him. Luna ordered some green tea for Jack, and some beverage called Dark Mist for herself. It only took Luke five minutes to prepare their drinks. When Luna received her wine glass of Dark Mist, Jack saw that the beverage was jet black. He sipped his shot glass of green tea, and watched Luna drink her beverage at the same time. After she gulped down her Dark Mist drink, her eyes turned solid black, and Jack leaned back with a look of terror on his face. Then, instantly, Luna's eyes changed back to their original state, and she noticed that Jack was looking at her weird.

"I know, every time I drink Dark Mist my eyes turn jet black. It's a reaction from the spirit of darkness. Dark Mist is the one beverage that replenishes my spiritual energies. I used up a good dose of my dark powers when I was possessed your shadow. Sorry I scared you like that. Then again, you're probably used to seeing outrageous stuff like this, huh?" Luna explained, as Luke poured her a second glass of Dark Mist.

"Yes, I am. Your powers are remarkable. Jewel told me about your abilities yesterday, and I saw her heal an injury she received just this morning," Jack replied, taking another sip of his green tea.

"Ah, you have seen only a small portion of what Jewel is capable of. Wait until you see her in pitch combat. The woman is quite a warrior. She's been training me since I was a little girl."

"I know, Jewel told me. So, have you fought any monsters or bounty hunters?"

"Indeed, I have. My powers come in handy in fights against Aku's minions. The majority of the people in this village believe that I am Aku's apprentice, but that is a two-faced lie. I would rather sacrifice my own life in order to save my sister Jade than associate with the likes of that demon," Luna stated seriously, taking yet another large gulp of Dark Mist. Her eyes turned jet black again, but this time Jack didn't lean back in terror. She took a glance at the clock on the wall, and noticed it was getting closer for her shift to begin.

"Alright Luna, I believe you have had enough Dark Mist for now," Luke said, removing the bottle of Dark Mist away from her grasp.

"I agree. Besides, I need to get to work. How about I whip up some fresh sushi for you? Would you like that, Jack?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack grinned, as Luna paid for their drinks, and went to the ladies bathroom to change into her waitress uniform.

Meanwhile, back at Madam Alicia's Fortune Teller shop, Jewel continued to stare at the crystal ball. Her brother Jacob was imprisoned in Aku's palace this whole time, and all along she believed he was dead. Aku had tricked Jewel into thinking that Jacob had sacrificed himself in order to save her. The sight of her brother shackled to the wall of the prison cell sickened her. There were scars and bruises covering his chest and back from where Aku's demon minions had whipped and beaten him. Just seeing Jacob in so much physical pain made Jewel want to throw up.

"Jacob…" Jewel whispered in shock, tears pricking her eyes, as she placed her right hand on the crystal ball. She desperately wanted to reach inside the crystal ball, and pull her brother out of Aku's palace from where he was trapped. However, she knew perfectly well that was not logically possible.

"Your suspicions were correct," Madam Alicia said, staring at the crystal ball as well. "All this time we all believed your brother was dead, but now we see Aku has made Jacob his prisoner.

"I want to help him. I have to help Jacob escape from Aku's palace."

"No so fast, my dear. That will not be necessary."

"What do you mean? Jacob needs my help," Jewel acknowledged, looking at Madam Alicia as if she had lost her mind.

"I have seen not so far into the future, and Jacob will have no trouble at all escaping from Aku's palace without your assistance," Madam Alicia informed her, smiling at Jewel knowingly.

"How will he escape?"

"I'm sure Jacob will tell you all about it tomorrow. Just be sure to go to that tree house of yours tomorrow before noon."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Jewel asked in disbelief.

"That depends, what do you think I'm saying?" Madam Alicia responded, acting as if Jewel could predict the future too.

Jewel was no psychic, but she didn't need to see into the future to know what Madam Alicia was trying to tell her. She knew at that moment that all of her answers to her questions would become known tomorrow by her tree house in the Black Forest before noon. All she could do was follow Madam Alicia's instructions on what to do tomorrow morning. Without further questioning, Jewel said farewell to Madam Alicia, and then rushed off to the Sushi & Bar restaurant where Jack and Luna were awaiting her arrival.

Luna paid for Jack's green tea and sushi along with her bottle of Dark Mist. She thought that it was the least she could, considering the fact that Jack didn't have any money. Luke took Jack's empty plate and tea pot, and took the dirty dishes to the back room to be washed. Luna wiped down the bar table, cleaned a few shot glasses, and swept the floor a bit. Then, there was a sudden knock on the restaurant's front door, and Luke went to go answer it.

"Sorry I'm late," Jewel apologized, as she entered the restaurant, and sat down in an empty seat next to Jack. "My little talk with Madam Alicia lasted longer than I thought it would."

"May I get you anything to eat or drink?" Luna asked politely.

"A glass of Aqua Star, please."

"Would you like to buy a bottle of Aqua Star instead? It will be a lot cheaper that way than buying glass after glass of that beverage."

"Sounds excellent, how much for one bottle?" Jewel wondered.

"One gold piece and five silver pieces," Luna replied, as Jewel fished out the different coins from her money sack, and laid the coins on the table. "Thanks, I'll go get your bottle of Aqua Star."

"So, do you like this restaurant?"

"Yes, I do. Luna is an excellent waitress. The sushi here is great, and I enjoyed the green tea as well," Jack answered, smiling at Jewel.

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you like it here so far. Did you and Luna get acquainted before I arrived?" Jewel asked, continuing to question him.

"Yes, we did. The powers Luna possesses are amazing. By the way, does that drink Aqua Star replenish your spiritual energies?"

"Indeed, it does. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Luna drank some Dark Mist before she started her shift here. She told me that beverage helps strengthen her powers of darkness," Jack explained.

"You saw her eyes change jet black, didn't you?" Jewel said, knowing very well that's exactly what happened.

"Precisely, and it caught me off guard. I have seen some strange things since I arrived here in this time period, but what I have seen so far today has got to be some of the most outrageous things I have ever seen."

"You think what you've seen this morning is outrageous; wait until you see the fire dancers tonight at the bonfire in the middle of the village. Rosalina is the lead fire dancer, and you'll get the chance to see her fire power in action."

"Fire dancers? What exactly do fire dancers do?"

"Dance with fire, of course. Or, in Rosalina's case, breathes fire and bends flames in the air. Her fire powers are quite astounding. Although, you'll want to stay clear of her in battle, or you'll most likely get burned," Jewel warned him, as she took a large gulp of her drink Aqua Star, and her eyes glowed bright blue briefly after she swallowed it.


	5. Chapter V

When they finished talking and spending time together at the Sushi & Bar restaurant, and after Luna completed her shift, all three of them traveled toward the center of the village as night began to fall. As darkness started to blacken out the sky, paper lanterns illuminated the streets of Arab. Jack spotted one of the local townspeople lighting one of their paper lanterns outside of their household. The shops around the village, and the food and jewelry stands on the streets were all closed for the night. At some moment in time, Jack, Jewel and Luna finally arrived at the center of the village where the bonfire was located.

The bonfire was almost as big as a house, and it was one of the largest fires Jack had ever laid his eyes upon. All of the village's townspeople had gathered around the bonfire in a giant circle. Every single villager in town were there, and Jewel saw that Madam Alicia did not fail to show up either. Usually, Madam Alicia didn't get out of her Fortune Teller shop too often, but when it came to special occasions she always managed to arrive on time. This bonfire was blazing hot almost like a raging inferno. Suddenly, as if on cue, rings of fire sprouted from the ground, and then vanished instantly. After the rings of fire disappeared, three beautiful women stood before the crowd. All three ladies wore Arabian clothing, and began to dance around the bonfire.

The red haired woman with peach pale skin caught everyone's attention at once. Her long scarlet hair flowed all the way down her back post her knees. The woman's eyes shined lime green in the moonlight. The outfit she was wearing was emerald green, and had golden trimming around the chest and waist areas. She then twirled around like a figure skater in the sand, and whipped her hands in the air. As the woman threw her hands above her head, flames shot above the crowd magically.

"Is that Rosalina?" Jack asked Jewel, admiring the fire dancer's amazing fire powers.

"Yes, it is. Rosalina's fire bending abilities have improved since last year. All the battles she has had against Aku's bounty hunters has really helped her develop her fire powers," Jewel replied, admiring Rosalina's fire dancing performance.

"I'll say. Rosalina has even gotten better at breathing fire too. I wish I had her powers. If I had fire powers, I could cook my meals a lot quicker," Luna added, admiring Rosalina's fire bending abilities as well.

As the fire dancing performance progressed, Rosalina blew flames out of her mouth into the bonfire. Then the bonfire erupted, shooting an enormous flame into the sky. Rosalina fire bent the flames around her body into a fire tornado. Her backup fire dancers danced around her as the fire tornado extinguished into thin air. After the fire tornado vanished and the bonfire was put out, the only light source remaining were the paper lanterns lit around the entire village. Rosalina and the other two fire dancers bowed before the villagers who were all still standing around the fire pit. The crowd erupted in a loud applause, and there was some cheering from the villagers as well.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight," Rosaline spoke in an Irish accent. "I especially want to thank Samurai Jack for attending tonight's fire dancing performance."

"Me?" Jack said, caught completely off guard.

"Yes, you. This fire dancing performance was held here for you, Samurai Jack."

"For me?"

"Yes, for you. It is a custom we have here in the village Arab. Whenever we have a new warrior come to our town, we have a fire dancing performance held here in the center of our home," Rosalina explained, bowing to Jack in respect. "It is a great honor to finally meet you. I believe Jewel Lee has already told you about me."

"Yes, she has. Your spiritual fire powers are incredible. I am impressed by your fire dancing performance, and I am honored to meet you as well," Jack replied, bowing to Rosaline in response.

"Thank you, that's so kind of you to say. I bet you have seen Jewel's powers and Luna's powers as well. Am I correct?"

"Actually, Jack has only seen a small portion of what Luna and I can do," Jewel interjected.

"Yeah, Jack has only seen Jewel heal an injury she received this morning, and he's only seen me possess his shadow. Not to mention, he's also seen my eyes turn jet black after drinking some Dark Mist," Luna informed her.

"I see. If you think our powers are impressive now, you should see us in pitch combat," Rosalina told Jack.

Then, in that instant, giant metallic cobras sprouted from the sandy ground beneath their feet. The villagers cowered and ran from the enormous serpents in fear, but Jewel, Luna, Jack and Rosalina stayed. All four of them drew their swords from their scabbards attached to their hips. Jack did not see Rosalina's sword strapped to her hip while she was fire dancing, so he assumed she had concealed it with magic. Without further hesitation, Rosalina ignited her sword, and swung her fiery blade at one of the robotic cobras.

Rosalina's inflamed weapon sliced one of the metal serpents to shreds. Jack stood his ground for a moment, amazed by Rosalina's fighting skills and fire power in pitch combat. Luna used her powers of darkness to cast a shadow over one of the robotic cobras. She used her shadow to literally crush the metal serpent in pure darkness. After she released her shadow's hold on the enemy, everyone saw that the giant robot cobra was nothing but a smashed up ball of metal. The ball of metal exploded instantly, scattering pieces of metal everyone.

Jewel jumped into the fray with her sword held aloft above her head. She slashed her sword through a few metal cobras, and used some of her water bending abilities to drown a couple of the enemies. As soon as the water Jewel bent hit a few of the snakes, they began to spark and vibrate. At some point the cobras that were immersed in water simultaneously combusted, and fell into the sandy ground around them. Jack took care of the last robotic cobras by just slicing through the enormous electronic beast with a few swift strikes from his samurai sword. The last cobra exploded as well, leaving nothing but ashes remaining in the sand.

"Looks like Samurai Jack got the chance to see us all in pitch combat, Rosalina," Luna said, placing her sword back in her scabbard as the other three warriors did the same.

"You're right, lassie. We also got to see him fight a bit too. Thanks for your help, lad," Rosalina grinned, bowing to Samurai Jack.

"You are quite welcome, Rosalina," Jack responded, bowing back to her. "I was honored to fight alongside all of you. Your fighting skills are very impressive, and I admire all of your spiritual powers."

"Thanks, Jack," Jewel smiled, her face blushing crimson.

"Glad you find our spiritual powers impressive. My powers of darkness have improved over the years," Luna added.

"Well, we should clean up all of this scrap metal before all of us head home."

"I agree, Rosalina. It would be the right thing to do."

"No need to clean up this mess, Jewel. I'll take care of it," A black woman said, stepping from a street corner.

"Sasha, when did you get here?" Jewel asked, somewhat surprised to see her friend late for a battle.

"I've been here this whole time. Sorry I didn't help you all destroy the robotic cobras, but I could tell you had the whole fight handled. Now allow me to clean up this mess."

Sasha waved her hands in the air, and the debris of shredded metal began to sink in the sand beneath their feet. After a minute or two, all traces of the destroyed robotic snakes were buried completely in the sand. Jack saw that Sasha had violet colored eyes, long wavy chocolate brown hair, and she was wearing a violet dress with a gap on the hip of it. She was wearing gold bracelets, a golden necklace, gold-hooped earrings, a belt made of gold coins, a gold headband, and golden ankle bracelets on each ankle. Sasha currently wasn't wearing any shoes, but she appeared completely fine walking barefoot.

"Samurai Jack, this is the woman I told you about. This is my friend and Samurai Sister, Sasha. She possesses the spirit of earth, as you can see," Jewel smiled as she introduced him to her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Jack. Glad you got the chance to see some of my earth bending power," Sasha grinned, bowing to him. "Well, I better head back home. Madam Alicia wants me to help her set up shop bright and early tomorrow. I'll see you all later."

"I better head home too. My older sister Jade is probably wondering where I am now. I'll catch you some other time," Luna said, as she transformed into a shadow and vanished around a street corner.

"We should head back to the potter shop. You can sleep in my brother's bedroom upstairs. My father and I would be honored to have you as a guest in our house," Jewel smiled at Jack, leading him down an ally which traveled back to Lee's Potter shop where they would spend the night for a good, long rest.


	6. Chapter VI

Intense heat drifted through the air in the dungeons of Aku's castle. One of the iron cells' contained Jacob Lee, who was shackled to the wall, and had iron balls chained on his heels. Sweat poured down his face and drenched his shredded clothes. His shirt and pants were torn and ripped in places from where Aku's guards had whipped and beaten him. Jacob moaned and grunted as he desperately attempted to break the shackles from his wrists by using his raw strength alone.

Unfortunately, Jacob's raw strength wasn't enough to bend the shackles from his wrists which had him locked securely to the wall. His spiritual water powers had been drained exceedingly due to poor hydration, and the fact that there was no water in the air around him, Jacob could easily use that to his advantage. By using his spiritual water bending abilities, he could freeze the shackles around his wrists, and freeze the iron balls' chained to his heels in order to destroy them so he could be free. Since there was no water in the air, Jacob was unable to use his powers to break free from his prison.

Sweat continued to rain down his face, and a few drops of perspiration hit his scars from where Aku's minions whipped him. His sweat stung his scars, and the heat from within his jail cell just made the pain more excruciating. Then a crazy and outrageous idea popped into Jacob's head as sweat poured from his body incessantly. It occurred to him that he could use his own sweat as a water source for his advantage of escaping. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching him, and when he knew the coast was clear he took action.

Jacob used his water bending powers to bend the sweat from his body, and he used it to cut through the metal shackles on his wrists. After the shackles on his wrists were shattered, he bent his sweat with his powers, and brock the chained balls' of iron from his heels. He found an iron nail on the floor of his jail cell, and used it to pick the lock. When Jacob successfully picked the jail cell lock, he snuck down the hallway, and entered into a room that was only for Aku's minions. There was a scroll sealed in a glass box in the center of the room that contained magic spells and curses.

He had recently discovered this room and the scroll a few days ago when he eavesdropped on a conversation between two of Aku's guards. Jacob know perfectly well that there was a spell inside that scroll that could return him home. The only problem he faced now was breaking into the glass box in order to steal the scroll. Without making a sound, he managed to close the door behind him, and he used his telekinesis powers to lock the door. Other than his water bending abilities, Jacob also possessed the power to levitate objects with his mind. He prayed that his telekinesis would help him to retrieve the scroll just as it did by locking the door.

Sensing that the room was booby-trapped, he inhaled deeply through his nose, and then exhaled an enormous amount of ice breath into the air. Just like Rosalina had the ability to breathe fire Jacob had the ability to breathe both water and ice. He knew his ice breath would come in handy in this particular situation, because he could see there were red security beams covering the room. If he took one step and hit the red beams, either the beams would hurt him or set off a security alarm. Jacob could not afford to get injured further, and he did not want to get caught by Aku's guards.

Using his telekinesis powers was the only way he was going to retrieve that scroll. He sat down on the floor in a meditating position, and began to focus his powers on unlocking the glass box. His eyes glowed bright blue as the glass box unlocked and the door of it opened. Jacob continued to focus his energies on making the scroll levitate into the air. Then the scroll floated in mid-air across the room, and levitated around the security beams into Jacob's hands. As soon as the scroll landed in his hands, he opened the scroll, and skimmed through the spells until he found a transportation spell.

The writing on the scroll was written in an ancient Arabic language that Jacob could read perfectly. Madam Alicia had taught both Jewel and Jacob how to read, write and speak fluent ancient Arabic. Thanks to Madam Alicia's teaching, he was able to read the spell from the scroll, and cast the spell without any trouble whatsoever. From what he read on the scroll, the transportation spell required the spell casters to mark lines of blood on their wrists, palms, soles of their feet and forehead. Jacob pricked open a wound of his in order to smear blood on his wrists, palms, soles of his feet and forehead.

When he finished marking his body with his own blood, he read the spell on the scroll, and found that the last bit of instructions said he needed to speak the spell out loud in order for it to work. Jacob read the transportation spell out loud while continuing to sit in a meditating postion:

"_I call upon the wind,_

_Another place to me you send._

_Transport me through the sky,_

_Faster than birds can fly._

_Send me to where I desire,_

_A place where I can retire."_

After he spoke the spell aloud, his body along with the scroll vanished without a trace.

Jewel awaited for the miracle of Jacob's arrival right under their treehouse. She knew that it was ridiculous to actually believe that her brother was still alive, and that he was going to magically appear in front of her any moment. However, Madam Alicia's fortune telling predictions were never wrong. She also trusted Madam Alicia, and she knew that she would never lie to her about anything. Not to mention, Madam Alicia's crystal ball always showed clear and real images.

Just when Jewel was about to give up waiting for her brother's miracle arrival, an intense white light illuminated in front of her. When the light faded, Jacob stood before her wearing ripped clothes, his blond hair was messed up and tangled, and his body was covered in sweat and blood. She stared at him wide eyed, and shocked not only to see him alive but to also see him severely injured. The sight of his gruesome appearance was so unbearable she almost fainted. Unfortunately, it was Jacob who almost passed out at that moment.

"Jacob," Jewel said in concern, catching him before he could fall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm better now that I'm back where I belong," Jacob replied, trying to find balance on his own two feet. "My powers have been weakened exponentially. Would you mind healing my wounds and repairing my clothes for me?"

"I don't mind at all, brother."

Jewel waved her hands around in the air, bent some water out of a nearby stream, and used it to heal Jacob's scars with her powers. She also used some of her other spiritual abilities to repair his damaged clothes, and made them look like they were new. As she healed his injuries, all of the dried blood and sweat disappeared, and all of his scars vanished from his body. After Jacob was completely healed there was no sign of any of his previous wounds. It was as if Aku's minions had never whipped or beaten him at all. Just being with his sister again made him feel better both on the outside and on the inside.

"Thanks for healing my scars, Jewel. I'm so happy to see you after all this time."

"All this time I thought you were dead. Madam Alicia told me you've been one of Aku's prisoners, and she said you would arrive here in the Black Forest. As always, Madam Alicia was right," Jewel explained, feeling as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"It's a good thing she told you to wait out here for me to arrive. Otherwise, my injuries wouldn't have been able to be healed for hours," Jacob acknowledged.

"By the way, how did you get here? We don't have powers that can transport us from one place to another."

"_We _don't have that kind of power, but _this scroll _does."

"A scroll?" Jewel responded with a curious expression on her face, as Jacob handed her the scroll filled with spells and curses.

"I used a transportation spell from that scroll in order to return here," Jacob informed her.

"Good thing Madam Alicia taught us how to read, write and speak ancient Arabic. If she didn't teach us ancient Arabic, you would have never escaped from Aku's castle."

"Excellent point, sister. It's also a good thing that scroll is written in a language I can read."

"Where and how did you get this scroll?" Jewel asked out of curiosity.

"I know it's wrong to steal, but I stole that scroll from a room in Aku's castle. That scroll was the only way to help me return home," Jacob explained, hoping she would understand.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose. Besides, something tells me this scroll didn't belong to Aku in the first place."

"Most likely the demon stole it. Anyway, we should head back to the village. I want to see our father and talk to him. He and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"I believe you and I have plenty of catching up to do as well, brother," Jewel smiled, as she led Jacob through the Black Forest back to their village.


	7. Chapter VII

Samurai Jack awoke from a deep sleep that morning inside of Jacob Lee's bedroom. It has been a long time since he had a decent rest, and had a comfortable bed to sleep in. He didn't get the chance the night before to look around Jacob's bedroom, but now he had the opportunity to do so. As he looked around the room, he saw a framed photo on the wall of Jacob and Jewel as children. Then he noticed for the first time that there was a samurai sword on a stand next to Jacob's bed underneath a glass lid. Next to the samurai sword was a white robe with a blue belt wrapped around it inside a case as well with a glass door.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Jack answered it to find Artemis Lee standing before him. Jewel had told her father last night that Jack would be spending the night in their home, and would be sleeping in Jacob's bedroom. He knew for a fact that Artemis wasn't mad at him, and so assumed he just came upstairs to check on him.

"Good morning, sir," Jack said, bowing to him.

"Good morning to you too, Samurai Jack. Did you sleep well?" Artemis asked.

"I slept like a rock. Is Jewel out of bed?"

"She got up an hour ago and went to the Black Forest this morning."

"Why did she go to the Black Forest?" Jack wondered.

"She told me Madam Alicia did a reading for her in her Fortune Teller shop, and that she had to go to the Black Forest this morning. Apparently, according to Jewel, Madam Alicia's prediction can only come true if she went to the Black Forest this morning. From how she informed me yesterday, my daughter appeared extremely anxious for Madam Alicia's prediction to come true," Artemis explained.

"I see. I could not help but notice the samurai sword and robe in this room."

"Ah, yes. My son was an amazing warrior…when he was alive."

"Jewel told me about what happened to your son Jacob. I am sorry. Aku destroyed my home and killed my family. That is another reason why I wish to return to the past, and undo all of the dreadful things Aku has done to this future," Jack replied.

"I pray you are successful on your quest, Jack. By the way, just so you know, my son did not die in vain. He died sacrificing himself to save my daughter's life," Artemis informed him, glancing at the photograph of Jewel and Jacob as children.

"Yes, I already knew that. Jewel told me how he died. Your son was very noble to commit such an act. I just wish I could have had the honor to meet him before he was destroyed by Aku."

"Something tells me that you and my son would have gotten along splendidly."

Then they both heard the front door open and close from downstairs. Thinking that it was a customer, Artemis went downstairs to see who it was. When he got to the cash register he saw that his daughter Jewel returned from the Black Forest. Although, she had brought a man with her into the potter shop, and it was the last person Artemis expected to see.

"Jacob?" Artemis said in shock. "You're alive? How can this be?"

"Aku made Jewel think I was dead. He didn't kill me, he imprisoned me in his castle, and that's where I've been this whole time," Jacob explained.

"Yet you don't have any scratches or injuries."

"That was my doing, father. Jacob was covered in blood, sweat, bruises and scars. I healed his injuries for him in the Black Forest before we came here, because his spiritual energies were too weak for him to heal himself," Jewel informed him.

"How did you escape Aku's castle?" Artemis asked Jacob.

"With this scroll of spells and curses. There was a transportation spell I used from that scroll to return here. I managed to snatch that scroll from Aku's castle with my powers."

"Well, I'm happy that you're back, my son."

Artemis and Jacob embraced one another, and Jewel noticed that Jack was watching them from upstairs. He had heard the entire conversation, and felt guilty about eavesdropping. However, he felt less bad about listening in on their conversation after Jewel approached him.

"Madam Alicia's prediction was correct, once again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the other day. She predicted that my brother would appear in the Black Forest this morning, and I saw him in her crystal ball yesterday. I'm so glad Jacob is back with us."

"I am happy for you, Jewel," Jack smiled.

"Let me introduce you to him," Jewel replied, taking Jack's hand and leading him downstairs. "Jacob, I'd like you to meet Samurai Jack. Samurai Jack, this is my brother Jacob."

"Samurai Jack, I'm honored to meet you," Jacob said, bowing to him.

"Likewise, Jacob Lee."

"The guards in Aku's castle spoke incessantly about you. Nothing good you would want to know about. However, I would like to warn you that Aku's going to send out more bounty hunters to try to destroy you."

"Thank you for the warning. I will be prepared to fight," Jack responded.

"I knew you would be prepared to fight Aku's bounty hunters. You are most likely used to battling that demon's minions by now, am I right?" Jacob wondered.

"Yes, I am. Aku has a price on my head, and his bounty hunters will stop at nothing to get the money by killing me."

"Well rest assured, you're safe in the village of Arab. The Samurai Sisters have fought off plenty of Aku's minions and bounty hunters already. I'm sure my sister has already told you all about the group of female warriors that she leads."

"Indeed, I have. Jack has already met Luna, Sasha and Rosalina. However, he has not yet met Luna's older sister Jade or Serenity," Jewel interjected.

"Then Jack must've seen Sasha's earth bending, Luna's awesome powers of darkness, and Rosalina's skills with fire too, correct?" Jacob asked Jewel.

"He's seen some of my powers as well, but he didn't get to see much of Sasha's earth powers. Although, Rosalina put on quite an amazing fire dancing performance last night."

"Too bad I wasn't there to see Rosalina's fire dancing. I love watching her perform. By the way, how is Rosalina?"

"She seems to be doing alright. Everyone here in the village still thinks you're dead. Wait until they all find out the truth," Jewel said, changing the subject real quick.

"I know. Everyone in Arab will be both shocked and surprised. Also, I'm getting rather hungry. Being a prisoner in Aku's castle has made me famished for some decent food. Let's go to the Sushi & Bar restaurant. Does that sound good, Jewel?" Jacob suggested.

"Sounds like an excellent idea. Come on Jack, you can come with us."

"I would be honored," Jack replied, following both of them out of the pottery shop.

When all three of them arrived at the Sushi & Bar restaurant, it was packed full of customers. Jewel managed to find them an empty table at the back of the place. They all glanced down at their menus and eventually each of them finally acme to a decision. Jewel and Jacob both decided to order two bottles of Aqua Star as their refreshments. Samurai Jack decided to order himself a pot of green tea. Then all three of them came to a decision to order one jumbo sushi platter so they could share.

"May I take your order?" It was Luna who was their waitress for the evening.

"Hello, Luna. Did you miss me?" Jacob asked, as she looked at him wide eyed in shock.

"Jacob? What in the world? You're alive? How can this be?" Luna said, taken by surprise.

"Long story short, Aku fooled Jewel into thinking I was dead. Truth be told, he imprisoned me in his castle, I escaped by using a spell from a scroll, and Jewel brought me here after I met up with my father."

"Wow. Sounds like you have been through quite an adventure. I'd love to talk to you more, but I have work to do. Speaking of which, have you all decided on what you want?"

"Yes, we have. Two bottles of Aqua Star, one pot of green tea, and one jumbo sushi platter, please," Jewel answered, as she, Jacob and Jack handed Luna their menus.

"Coming right up. By the way, the jumbo sushi platter is on the house. It's my treat since I'm so happy Jacob is alive," Luna said, taking the ticket order up to the counter where Luke was.

"I missed this place. It's nice that Luna's giving us our food for free."

"She just did that because she's happy to see you alive and well, Jacob," Jewel pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Bet the rest of the Samurai Sisters will be happy to see me alive and well too," Jacob added, his mind drifting off, and focusing on one Samurai Sister in particular.

"I know who you're thinking about right now, brother. Planning on reuniting with Rosalina, and reigniting that spark between you and her?"

"You could say that."

"We'll drop by her house after we're done eating," Jewel smiled, as their drinks and food arrived to their table.


	8. Chapter VIII

Word spread throughout the village of Arab that Jacob Lee was alive, and the story of how he escaped from Aku's castle became known to all of the townspeople. Thanks to Luna, everyone in the village knew the truth about Jacob's fake death and return. Luna had told Luke at the Sushi & Bar restaurant all about it the night before while she was still working. Of course, Luke couldn't keep that juicy bit of information to himself. He told all of his other friends outside of work about if, and the story eventually got around to the rest of the Samurai Sisters.

When Rosalina heard the news, she was both surprised and delighted. It had been an entire year since Rosalina last saw and spoke to Jacob. For one whole year, everyone in Arab believed he was dead. Her heart was broken when Jewel told her that Jacob died sacrificing himself to save her life. That was the day she cried so many tears her head pounded uncontrollably. Rosalina and Jacob had dated for three years, and their relationship appeared strange to other people.

Jacob and Rosalina were the last two people in Arab that the townspeople would have expected to end up together. The main reason most of the people in the village thought this was because Jacob and Rosalina are total opposites. Fire is the opposite of water, and most people in Arab agree that water and fire don't mix. Although, Jewel thought that her brother and Rosalina were quite sweet together. She knew for a fact that if you mixed water and fire together you would produce steam.

The whole time Jacob and Rosaline were together their romantic relationship was hot and steamy. Now that Rosalina knew he was alive, he heart throbbed longingly inside of her chest. Just thinking about his delicious lips pressed against hers made head rush to her face. She always blushed in his presence, and he always managed to make her nervous. Jacob was the only man Rosalina had ever met who could make her feel this way.

Just like Jewel, Rosalina had her own shop in town, and she lived inside of the shop as well. Her shop was filled with glass items, and she had hand crafted all of the items herself. She used her fire bending powers to melt pieces of glass and transform them into different shapes in order to make glass bowels, utensils, jewelry and other knick-knacks and stuff. Rosalina lost count of how many times glass objects in her store were destroyed. It was exceedingly difficult not to brake a glass item in her shop.

Luckily, her fire powers could easily fix any damaged glass items in her store. She got so used to glass breaking in her shop that she did not even bother to fret when something broke or cracked. If she didn't possess the fire spirit's power, Rosalina's glass shop would be shattered into a million pieces. People not only bought glass items from her store, but they also paid to watch her make glass objects with her fire bending. Getting customers to pay her for them to watch her make stuff to sell in her shop was like a bonus.

The sign nailed on the outside of the store had the name of her shop carved into it, which read: Flaming Glass. Rosalina came up with the name of the store herself, and the name of the shop was perfect in her opinion. Considering the fact that she was constantly using her fire power in the shop, she couldn't come up with a better name for it. The inside of the Flaming Glass shop was well organized, and pretty much everything in the store shined in the light. Having the sun shine on all of the glass objects Rosalina created brightened up the place.

As she dusted the counter and cash register—which was one of the few things in her store that was not made of glass—with a washcloth, the front door suddenly opened. It was none other than Jacob Lee who had entered her shop. She had expected Jewel to be with him, but then assumed that he decided to come to her store alone. True, Rosalina was over joyed to see him again, but she thought he could have at least called her to tell her that he was coming over. There was an awkward silence between them at that moment until Jacob finally spoke.

"Rosalina, hello. Surprised to see me alive and kicking?"

"Actually, I'm not surprised at all. The entire village knows that you're alive, and everyone knows what actually happened. I still can't grasp the fact that you've been Aku's prisoner this whole time," Rosalina replied, concern etched into her face.

"Yeah, word spreads like wild fire around Arab. Speaking of wild fire, looks like you've been busy making glass items to sell here in your shop," Jacob acknowledged, admiring her fire crafted glass creations.

"I have to stay busy constructing things out of glass in order to keep my shop open. If I don't make glass objects for my store, I won't sell anything, and I can't get any money if I don't make any sales."

"True, that's what keeps a business running. By the way, you doing anything later after work?"

"No, why do you ask?" Rosalina wondered, noticing the flirtatious expression he was giving her.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to get some ice cream," Jacob responded, gazing adoringly into her eyes.

"After all this time of not seeing you, and thinking you were dead. Right now, I would think that this moment was all just a dream, but this is for real. You truly want to go out on a date with me?"

"The entire time I was in prison at Aku's castle, all I could think about was returning to Arab, reuniting with my family, and seeing you again. So the answer is yes, I truly want to go out with you."

Then Rosalina did something that she had been wanting to do for the longest time ever. She wrapped her arms around Jacob, pressed her lips tenderly against his, and said, "You can take that as a yes, I'll go out with you. My shift ends at four. I'll meet you outside of the ice cream parlor then."

Meanwhile, at the Sushi & Bar restaurant, Luna was gulping down yet another glass of Dark Mist. She had a bottle of the liquid clenched in one hand and an empty glass in the other. She was sitting at the bar alone, and Luke the bartender was the only person keeping her company. Luna wasn't working there today, so she had plenty of free time on her hands before starting her shift at Jade's flower shop.

Her older sister was one of the Samurai Sisters Jack had not yet had the pleasure of meeting. Jade's spiritual powers of nature were both amazing and dangerous. Her powers were amazing because she could make flowers, fruit trees, vegetables and other plants grow magically from the ground. She also possessed the power to bring dead plants back to life. However, Jade's spiritual powers were dangerous because if she used too much of it she would pass out. The same went for the rest of the Samurai Sisters.

"You should take it easy on that Dark Mist, Luna. It will go straight to your head," Luke warned her, knowing how strong that particular drink is.

"I used up an enormous amount of my spiritual energy today. This Dark Mist is the only drink that will help me replenish my powers," Luna rebelled, talking in what sounded like a drunken tone.

"The last time you drank too much Dark Mist you passed out, and you didn't wake up for a full twelve hours."

"Luke, I'm sixteen years old. I'm not a child anymore, and you're not the boss of me. I can drink as much Dark Mist as I want."

"Alright, if you insist. Don't blame me if you pass out and wake up with a painful headache," Luke answered, cleaning some shot glasses and beer mugs.

"Luna, are you okay?" Jack asked, approaching her with caution.

"Hey, Samurai Jack," Luna hiccupped. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Jewel were going with Jacob to meet up with Rosalina."

"Jacob decided to visit Rosalina alone, and Jewel is working at her Pottery shop. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine…"

"You don't seem too fine to me," A Japanese woman with a white robe and a green belt wrapped round it, and long jet black hair tied into a bun said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm Jade, Luna's big sister, and you're Samurai Jack. Jewel has told me much about you, and I am honored to finally meet you," Jade replied, bowing to him.

"Likewise."

"I don't want to be rude, but I can't stay here and chat with you. I need to take Luna home. She's been hitting the bottle of Dark Mist a little too much. There's such a thing as over replenishing your spiritual energies, Luna. You are in no condition to work in my flower shop today. Let's get you home, and I'll get you some green tea to drink," Jade said, turning her attention from Jack to Luna, and helping her sister walk back home.


	9. Chapter IX

Luna woke up the next morning lying in her bed with a skull-cracking headache. Luke had warned her what would happen if she drank too much Dark Mist, and as always he was right. She hated the fact that he was correct about the side effects of over drinking the Dark Mist liquid. Luna felt as if a dagger was plunged into her brain, and her whole body felt like it was going to fall apart. She glanced at the digital alarm clock next to her on her bedside table, and noticed that it was ten o'clock in the morning.

Another side effect of drinking too much Dark Mist was that she would sleep for twelve hours straight after passing out. Luna knew for a fact that she had passed out around ten o'clock last night. She despised that she had slept and stayed in bed for that long period of time. Luna loved sleeping as much as the next person, but she would rather be working at the Sushi & Bar restaurant, working at Jade's flower shop, or training to be a Samurai Sister or something like that. Staying in bed all day long wasn't her idea of a great way to spend her time.

As she sat up she began to get feeling back in her arms and legs. There was a little bottle of medicine sitting on her bedside table next to her digital alarm clock. A sticky note was attached to the bottle written in Jade's handwriting. The note said: _Luna, take two of these pills after you wake up. They are Aura Tablets I bought from Madam Alicia that heal any illness or injury. Meet me downstairs after you get out of bed. Love, Jade._ Luna opened the bottle, placed two of the Aura Tablets into her mouth, and washed them down with a glass of water.

Energy flowed and cascaded throughout her entire body, and she felt as if she were born again. She changed out of her black pajamas, and into her regular outfit she wore outside of work. Luke most likely told the manager of Sushi & Bar she wouldn't be working today because she was sick. Which was a huge lie, but Luke wasn't just a bartender, he was her best friend. He covered for her at work when she either screwed up or did something wrong.

When she got downstairs, Jade was at the kitchen table with a pot of green tea, and a plate full of sushi rolls. Luna sat down at the table, and helped herself to some sushi rolls, and poured herself a cup of green tea. Jade was wearing a white robe with light green trimming, a light green belt wrapped around her waist, and light green high heeled shoes to match. She had her extremely long, jet black hair tied up into a bun yet again, and had a pair of light green colored chopsticks pinned into her hair bun. At that moment she didn't appear to be furious about what had happened last night, so Luna thought that it was safe to talk with her sister.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Luna asked, helping herself to another sushi roll.

"I slept quite well, thank you. I can tell you had a good rest, considering the fact that you slept for twelve straight hours," Jade acknowledged, not letting what her sister did the night before slip out of their conversation.

"Yeah, but I would have loved to have woken up three hours earlier."

"You would have woken up earlier if you hadn't drunk so much of that Dark Mist last night."

"I know, Jade. I'm sorry. I was out in the Black Forest yesterday doing some samurai training by myself, and I used up almost all of my powers of darkness in the process. The only way I could replenish my spiritual energies quickly was to drink some Dark Mist. However, I got totally carried away drinking that liquid again. Can you please forgive me?" Luna pleaded, looking at her sister with big, sad round eyes.

"Of course I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again, or I'll ground you for two months. Understand?" Jade warned, as Luna nodded her head in response. "Very good. Luke has covered your shift at Sushi & Bar, as you already know. Also, you won't be working in my flower shop with me today, okay?"

"Alright, I understand. By the way, is Jewel working in her potter shop today?"

"No she isn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I'm not working today, I thought I'd go hang out with Jewel. Get some more Samurai Sister training in, you know," Luna informed her. "Do you know where she is right now?"

"She told me yesterday she would be spending her free time in the Black Forest today," Jade responded. "When you meet up with Jewel, try not to disturb her is she's meditating, practicing with her powers, or replenishing her spiritual energies. Promise?"

"I promise. Knowing what would happen if I disturbed her while she is doing any of those thing helps me resist that temptation…"

In the heart of the Black Forest, Jewel slipped out of her robe, and laid her clothes in a neatly folded pile next to a pond where a waterfall flowed into it. The pond wasn't that big around, but it was over one hundred feet deep. She plunged into the water completely stark naked, and no one spotted her jump into the pond with no clothes on. Other than drinking Aqua Star and meditating, there was another way that Jewel could replenish her spiritual energies. She had to swim under water in an empty pond or lake, and absorb energy from inside the body of liquid.

Absorbing energy from the empty, large body of water required her to strip away her clothes so her flesh could get energy from the water faster. When she reached the middle of the pond below the surface, Jewel curled up into a ball at first, and then used her powers to breath under water. As soon as she began breathing under water, she stretched her arms and legs out, forming her body in an X shape. With her body stretched out under water like it was, the easier it was going to be for her to replenish her spiritual water powers. Her eyes and body began to glow bright blue, and she could feel her veins flowing with spiritual energy throughout her entire body.

Unknowing, above the surface of the pond, Samurai Jack stood in front of the water where Jewel had plunged into. He spotted her clothes neatly folded in a pile next to the pond, and didn't dare to touch them. Jack thought it would be rude to touch Jewel's clothing without her permission, and had a feeling she would be furious with him if he did. Besides, he wasn't the only warrior out in the Black Forest at that pond. Without warning, Luna jumped down from a tree branch above Jack's head, and landed on her feet right next to him.

"Luna, you surprised me," Jack jumped back, a little stunned to see her in the Black Forest alone.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. I was just looking for Jewel. Have you seen her?" Luna asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"No, I have not. However, I have found her clothes…"

Luna glanced over at Jewel's clothes neatly folded next to the pond with the waterfall flowing into it. Sudden realization struck her inner spirit like a tidal wave.

"I knew it. Jade warned me about this…"

"Warned you about what?"

"Come with me, I'll explain everything," Luna said, taking him by the hand, and leading Jack away from the pond into a clearing in the forest a short distance away. "Sit down with me, and I'll tell what's going on."  
"Okay, start explaining," Jack obeyed, sitting down in a meditative position on the forest floor as Luna did the same in front of him.

"Jewel is replenishing her spiritual energies by drawing power from the water itself. To do this, she had to strip away all of her clothes, and swim to the center of that pond in order for the process to work. You see, there are different ways for each Samurai Sister to replenish their spiritual energies. For example, other thank drinking Dark me, I can replenish my energies by simply meditating under the moonlight. I need to be in an area where it is almost completely dark when I'm in desperate need to replenish my powers of darkness. I also need complete and utter silence in order for my meditation process to work so that my dark energies will be replenished successfully."

"I see. How long will it take until Jewel is finished replenishing her spiritual energies?"

"Knowing Jewel, she won't take too long. Another thing you must know, you never disturb a Samurai Sister what she is replenishing her spiritual energies like Jewel is right now," Luna warned him.

"Why?" Jack wondered.

"Because her spiritual energies could backfire on you, and you could most likely get severely injured. Trust me, you don't want to take that risk."

"It does not look like we will be able to disturb Jewel since she is under water," Jack said, pointing out the obvious.

"True, but we should still stay away from that pond. Jewel could pop out of it any moment, and I know she doesn't want anyone seeing her butt naked in the middle of the Black Forest," Luna acknowledged, noticing that Jack began to break out in sweat, and his face started to heat up.

"Excellent point, Luna."

"So, what are you doing out here in the middle of the Black Forest anyway?"

"The same reason why you are, I confess. I was looking for Jewel as well," Jack admitted.

"Why were you searching for her?" Luna wondered, continuing to question him.

"Jewel wants to join me on my quest to destroy Aku, and I was thinking about leaving tomorrow to travel to his castle. I was going to ask Jewel to come along with me."

"You and Jewel won't be the only ones going to Aku's castle to destroy him, remember? I'll be going along with you two, and so will Jacob and the rest of the Samurai Sisters," Luna reassured him.

"What makes you think that?" Jack asked, giving her a questionable expression.

"Because I know Jewel better than you do, Jack. Where Jewel goes, her brother will be right there along with her. Besides, the rest of the Samurai Sisters want Aku dead and gone as much as you do. Plus, you also need to find a way back to your own time period."

"You are right. I have failed time and again to find some way of traveling back to my own time."

"Other than Madam Alicia, I believe I know the woman who can help you find your way back home after you vanquish Aku," Luna added, staring knowingly into his eyes.

"Who do you know that can help me?" Jack asked, his attention grasped immediately on the subject handing in the air.

"Her name is Serenity. She possesses the spirit of light, and her spiritual powers will help you travel back to your own time period. This, I know to be true. Serenity has traveled through space and time in multiple disguises so as to avoid messing up the time stream. I'm positive she will be able to return you to your own time."  
"I hope you are right. Serenity sounds like an extremely powerful Samurai Sister."

"Yes, she is. Serenity isn't as powerful as Jewel, but she is awfully close to the same level. Serenity possesses all of the powers of light. She has the power to make the sun, moon and stars shine brighter and so much more," Luna explained, getting deeper in detail in her conversation with Jack. "I'll have to introduce you to her when we get back to the village. She'll be honored to meet you."

"Are you two having a nice conversation?" Jewel interjected, stepping out of the shadows fully clothed with her golden hair down flowing behind her back.

"Jewel, hi. I can see that you replenished your powers of water successfully."

"The large space of water helped me exponentially. I feel completely energized now."

"Luna was just telling me that the Samurai Sister named Serenity can return me to my own time. Is this true?" Jack asked, making sure that Luna wasn't lying to him.

"It is true, Jack. Serenity not only possesses the power of light, but she also has the ability to travel through time. She will be able to help you return home after we destroy Aku," Jewel confirmed, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"That is great news. My quest has finally come to an end."

"Not quite, Jack. First, we all much travel to Aku's castle and destroy him. Then Serenity will use her time traveling powers to return you to your own time. That's when your quest will finally be completed," Luna corrected him.

"Luna is right. You will need me, Luna, Jacob and all of the other Samurai Sisters help to succeed on your quest. Now, let's return to Arab so you can meet Serenity."


	10. Chapter X

The scent of irises drifted through the air from the giant circle of lit candles located in the center of The Spirit Shrine. A young woman with pale peach colored skin, short white hair, and wearing a white bikini levitated in mid-air in the center of the shrine. She was the only person inside of the shrine at that moment, and she was currently sitting in a meditation position with her eyes closed. This young lady was Serenity, and just like Luna, she could replenish her spiritual energies by meditating. Which was what she was in the middle of doing at that exact moment.

She was doing her daily breathing exercises while meditating. Serenity breathed in through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth slowly. This breathing exercise was continued incessantly throughout the entire time she meditated. The entire morning, Serenity had used her spiritual powers of light to heal the sick and injured in Arab. The townspeople of the village relied on her in their time of need. That morning, a colossal amount of people needed Serenity's healing abilities. Here powers of healing weren't as strong as Jewel's, but she was strong enough to help plenty of people.

After assisting the majority of the villagers that morning, Serenity was completely wiped out. Her spiritual energies had been drained down to the last drop, and the only way she could replenish her spiritual powers was through meditation. She had used the sanctuary of The Spirit Shrine before, and took advantage of what it had to offer. The Spirit Shrine was one of the most sacred buildings in the village, and it was the one place quiet enough for Serenity to meditate peacefully. Just like Luna, Serenity needed to be in a place where it was peaceful and silent.

The iris scented candles relaxed her with their intoxicating smell, and ignited heat through her bones. Warmth spread throughout her body as she inhaled the scent of irises. Coincidentally, irises happened to be Serenity's favorite flower, and the smell of them was like heaven to her. Having an enormous amount of candles inside of The Spirit Shrine had a magical way of soothing her soul. Lighting scented candles around her before meditating helped create a relaxing atmosphere.

She sensed three people approaching the outside of The Spirit Shrine whom came to pay her a visit. Jack, Jewel and Luna stood outside of the double front doors of The Spirit Shrine, and gazed upon the beauty of the well-constructed building. Jewel had spoken briefly with Madam Alicia before traveling with Jack and Luna to The Spirit Shrine. Madam Alicia had warned her that Serenity was currently meditating to replenish her spiritual energies. However, she told Jewel that it wouldn't take too long for Serenity to replenish her powers.

"Serenity is inside there. We should wait a little while before we speak to her. Don't want to disturb her while she's meditating," Jewel acknowledged, as she, Jack and Luna sat on the stone steps of The Spirit Shrine.

"No kidding. I remember the time I disturbed you while you were meditating in the Black Forest. Boy, did I make a huge mistake. Of course, that was before I knew what could happen if you disturbed a Samurai Sister while she's replenishing her spiritual energies," Luna added, sitting down next to Jewel.

"I vividly remember that moment. Although, I do remember my powers hit you so hard you fainted."

"Thank goodness I didn't wind up with a head injury or any broken bones."

"Yes, thank goodness for that. By the way, Jack told me about your little drinking episode you had last night at Sushi & Bar. Went overboard with the Dark Mist again, didn't you?" Jewel smirked knowingly.

"You told her about that?"

"Well, yes. Sorry," Jack laughed nervously, seeing how furious Luna was with him for telling Jewel about what happened.

"Jack told me he found you at that restaurant last night drinking incessantly. You need to be careful, Luna. Drinking too much Dark Mist can be hazardous to your health, and could have a dreadful side effect on your spiritual powers."

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't just drinking Dark Mist last night just because my spiritual energies were drained, truth be told," Luna confessed.

"Then what was the other reason you had for drinking so much Dark Mist?" Jewel wondered, giving Luna a stern yet curious expression.

"I was drinking a lot of Dark Mist because I was depressed. Not only are my powers limited, but I have to wait two years in order to become a full member of the Samurai Sisters. It's so unfair. Why is it that you have to be a certain age to be a part of the team?"

"You're just not the right age yet, Luna. It's only two years. Besides, your spiritual powers have developed and grown stronger at a sufficient rate. You may not be as powerful as most of the Samurai Sisters, but you will become an outstanding member of the team when the time comes."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Jewel. You always seem to have a talent with boosting other peoples' self-esteems. I agree with you, too. Other than me, there's also Serenity. She's the same age as I am too, so I'm not the only one training and waiting to become a true Samurai Sister," Luna pointed out, changing the subject back to their friend who was still inside The Spirit Shrine.

"You are right, Serenity has to wait two years to be a full member of the Samurai Sisters as well. She has trained and worked exceedingly hard in order to become a great warrior," Jewel concurred, feeling the stone steps vibrate a bit under her hands. "I felt an energetic vibration just now. Feels like Serenity has completed her meditation session."

Right at that instant, just as Jewel finished her sentence, the double front doors of The Spirit Shrine opened. Luna was brave enough to step inside first, and Jewel and Jack followed behind her. The entire building was constructed of marble, and it looked more beautiful and well-crafted on the inside. Serenity was still at the center of the shrine, and the enormous circle of iris scented candles were still lit. However, she was no longer meditating in mid-air, but she was standing in the center of the circle of lit candles.

"I sensed your presence outside of the shirt while I was meditating. Madam Alicia predicted yesterday that two of my closest friends and a familiar stranger would visit me today after I finished replenishing my spiritual energies. So, what do I owe this lovely visit?" Serenity asked, not at all embarrassed being found in The Spirit Shrine wearing only a white bikini.

"Jack needs your help returning to his own time after he destroys Aku," Luna replied, cutting to the chase.

"I see. By the way, I am honored to meet you, Samurai Jack," Serenity smiled, bowing to him.

"Likewise, Serenity," Jack replied, bowing to her in response. "So, will you help me?"

"Of course I will help you. On one condition."

"What do you want?"

"I wish to join you on your quest to destroy Aku, of course. That demon has caused all of us and this planet enough trouble for a lifetime. Will you let me come with you?"

"I would be honored to have you join me on my quest. The rest of the Samurai Sisters will be coming along with us on my quest as well," Jack added.

"That's wonderful to hear. You will be heading to Fang Desert, and it will take us a day or two to travel through it. I'm sure Jewel told you all about that desert, hasn't she?" Serenity assumed.

"Yes, she has. It does not surprise me that my journey will take a little longer to complete. The Fang Desert sounds deadly, but I am confident that we can handle it."

"There's no doubt we can handle Fang Desert, Jack. Just like you, all of the Samurai Sisters and I have fought countless enemies. We should have no trouble traveling to Aku's castle," Jewel agreed.

Just when their conversation was getting good, the sound of villagers screaming came from outside of the shrine. Jack, Jewel, Luna and Serenity rushed out of The Spirit Shrine to see what was going on. Giant robot vultures were terrorizing the people of Arab. Metallic screeching emanated from the ferocious robotic birds. Several of the metal vultures were flying after townspeople like regular vultures would trying to capture their prey.

All four warriors drew their swords, and began cutting the robot vultures to shreds one by one. These new mechanical bounty hunting minions Aku sent out to destroy Samurai Jack were extremely fierce. Some of the robot vultures were breathing fire, and one attempted to set Luna ablaze. Unfortunately for the fire breathing vulture, Luna protected herself with a shadow shield that blocked the fire attack. Serenity used a special ability of her hers called lightning strike to vanquish a few of her foes.

She literally produced lightning from her finger tips, bent the lightning into the air with her hands, and struck her enemies with it. Jack was amazed and impressed by Serenity's spiritual power. His mind go unfocused from the battle long enough for a robot vulture to whack him over the head. Everything around him turned black, and he quickly lost consciousness.

The smell of iris scented candles drifted in the air around him. Samurai Jack could smell the sweet scent as he began to awaken from his deep sleep. He felt the surface of a very soft cushioned mattress underneath his body. The bed he was lying on was so comfortable and relaxing, he felt like he didn't want to get up at all. His vision was blurry at first when he opened his eyes, but his eye sight became clearer after it focused.

Jack looked around the room he had slept it, and was astounded by the beauty of it. He saw that he was lying in a canopy bed draped in see-through curtains, and he was covered in a light blue blanket. The floor was made of crystal blue marble, and the walls and ceiling were painted bone white. There were pictures of Jewel, Jack and their father Artemis handing from the walls, and resting on a few tables. He spotted a vase of white roses next to him on his left side on a bedside table.

Then he felt the touch of silky hand caress a warm washcloth against his forehead. He looked to his right side and saw Jewel sitting on a white marble chair next to him. She continued to caress the washcloth against his forehead to take away some of the pain. Jack then noticed for the first time that his waist, forearms, forehead and his right leg were wrapped in bandages. The last thing he remembered was getting hit on the head by a robotic vulture's wing, and then utter darkness surrounding him as he passed out.

"Good, you're finally awake. You have everyone quite a scare, Jack," Jewel smiled, noticing his gaze was fixated on her.

"Where am I?" Jack asked, sitting up as she removed the washcloth from his forehead.

"You're in my bedroom. Forgive me, I used up a large portion of my spiritual energies during our battle against the robot vultures. I've only been able to use a small amount of my powers to heal your wounds."

"That is alright. I have gotten plenty of injuries before from Aku's minions."

"Well, those robot vultures tried to rip you to shreds. If it wasn't for Luna, Serenity and I, you would have been massacred. Fortunately, I managed to heal your injuries down to minor cuts and bruises," Jewel informed him, using her healing abilities on his forehead and his waist.

He noticed that she had her extremely long hair down, and that her golden tendrils cascaded down a little below her knees. Jack gazed adoringly into Jewel's beautiful ocean blue eyes that shined against the candlelight. She was wearing a sleeveless white dress with a gap at the hip. After she healed some of his wounds on his waist and forehead, Jewel blushed under Jack's gaze. Being alone with him her bedroom was starting to make her feel a little flustered.

"I am forever in your debt, Jewel. I really appreciate what you did for me. I wish to repay you for your kindness," Jack insisted, as she unwrapped some of the bandages from his scars that she had fully healed.

"Oh, there's no need to repay me. You don't owe me a thing," Jewel blushed, but then Jack caressed her cheek. Her heart pounded with anticipation as he leaned forward, and gave her an intoxicating kiss.


	11. Chapter XI

Jewel's face burned with passion as Jack deepened his kiss with her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and as she did so his hair pin fell out. Jack's hair tumbled down to his shoulders, but he didn't care at all at that moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Her heart pounded faster as her bosom pressed up against his muscular chest.

"Wow," Jewel sighed, blushing scarlet. "If that's your way of repaying me, then I accept your affectionate gift."

"Um, you are welcome," Jack laughed nervously, blushing dark red as well.

"I spoke with the other Samurai Sisters through a telepathy call. They're going to gather up with us tomorrow morning to go on our quest to destroy Aku."

"That is wonderful news. By the way, I have been meaning to ask you, what is a telepathy call?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that. The rest of the Samurai Sisters and I can communicate through our brains. It's a lot like reading each other's minds, but from a distance by talking to one another through thought," Jewel explained, picking up a porcelain pot of green tea, and pouring both her and Jack a glass.

"Sounds like a powerful and amazing ability," Jack replied, sounding more impressed by her power.

"Telepathy calling is a handy power to have. It comes in handy mostly when you need to call an ally warrior for help if you're in great danger."

"I wish that I had that power. It would come in handy on my quest to Aku's castle."

"You won't need that power on your quest to destroy Aku. Jacob, the rest of the Samurai Sisters, and I will be fighting by your side. We'll be traveling together through the Fang Desert. They decided to meet up with us at the front of The Spirit Shrine," Jewel informed him, pouring herself another glass of green tea.

"Sounds like you have the entire quest planned out for me," Jack replied, sounding both impressed and a bit left out.

"My friends, brother and I are here to help you, Jack. However, this is your quest. You are the one who must strike the final attack on Aku. We will help you fight him, but you're going to be the one to strike the final blow."

"I am the warrior who is going to strike the final attack on Aku because it is my destiny. My goal is for my quest to be a success, and I am determined to succeed."

"I have no doubt you will succeed on your quest. You are a strong warrior, and something tells me Aku won't stand a chance against all of us," Jewel stated with the utmost confidence.

"Again, thank you so much for healing my wounds. I truly do appreciate it," Jack smiled lovingly at her.

"It was no trouble at all, Jack. Besides, your injuries need to be fully healed, and you need to be well rested for tomorrow. Now, get some rest. I'll wake you early in the morning for the beginning of your quest."

Then, without another word, Jack laid his head down, and covered up under Jewel's blanket on her bed. The last thing he saw was Jewel's beautiful face before his eyes closed for a well-deserved rest. Jewel held Jack's hand as a sign of affection, and she watched over him for a while until she fell into a deep sleep too.

The next morning, Jewel wok abruptly with ease, and noticed that her hand was still entwined with Jack's. Even in sleep, she still managed to express some type of affection toward Samurai Jack. Even though they had not known each other very long, the bond between them was growing at an exponential rate. Jewel blushed as she let go of Jack's hand, and her heart palpitated as she thought of his delicious lips on hers. She had been kissed by a few previous boyfriends before, but the previous kisses she received were nothing compared to Jack's kiss.

Possessing the power of telepathy, Jewel already knew that Jack didn't have many previous romantic relationships. From looking within his past memories, she saw him as a child being kissed on the cheek by some little Japanese girl. She thought that memory was cute, but knew Jack would most likely never see that girl again. Jewel saw another memory of Jack's when he met Ikra, and then discovered that it was Aku in disguise. The last memory she saw of Jack's was when he was with a woman while he was traveling on a train. This lady's name was Josephine, but she turned out to be a bounty hunter who was just after the money placed on Jack's head.

When she was finished looking at Jack's memories, Jewel glanced at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table, and realized that it was seven thirty in the morning. She and Jack were supposed to meet up with Jacob and the Samurai Sisters at The Spirit Temple around eight o'clock. She woke Jack up gently, and he got out of bed quickly, getting dressed in a snap. After they made sure they had everything they needed for their quest, both of them left Lee's Potter Shop, and headed straight for The Spirit Shrine.

The rest of the Samurai Sisters along with Jacob—who woke up earlier than Jewel to meet up with Rosalina—were waiting at the front double doors of The Spirit Shrine as planned. They did not head to the Black Forest like Jack expected, but traveled to the edge of the village where there was a sign that read: Fang Desert, Enter at own risk. People who didn't possess spiritual powers, and didn't wield strong swords would've turned back that moment in fear. However, all of the warriors didn't see traveling through the Fang Desert as life risking, but as a challenging adventure.

They all passed the old wooden sign sticking out of the sand, and began their journey crossing the Fang Desert. As they walked through the desert, there was nothing but miles of sand around them. Then a few giant metal snakes sprung up from the ground, and began to strike down upon the warriors with their giant steal fangs. This time, Jack got the chance to see Sasha's spiritual earth powers in action. In fact, Sasha was the only warrior fighting the giant metal serpents.

She waved her hands in the air, and bent the sand underneath their feet. Sasha created a tornado of sand to trap the enormous snakes into it. After she trapped the giant vipers in her sand tornado, she closed the sand tornado in order to block her enemies inside, and spun the sand weapon around in the air like a lasso. Then Sasha slammed the sand club containing the smashed-up robotic serpents inside into the ground. Just to make sure there would be no trace left of her foes, she buried the destroyed metal snakes in the sand with her power.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" Sasha grinned, looking around at her friends who were staring at her openly in admiration.

"Fun for you, that is. You did all of the work in that fight," Luna acknowledged.

"That's because she was the only samurai warrior fighting against those giant met serpents," Jacob added.

"Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to do all of the fighting in that battle. I guess I just couldn't help myself. There's earth all around us, and this sand gave me a great advantage in that fight."

"I'm glad it did. Even though you did all of the fighting in that battle, you did an excellent job defeating those robot snakes. Thanks so much for taking care of those enemies," Jewel said, sounding eternally grateful.

"No sweat, my Samurai Sister. Couldn't leave you all hanging to battle those metal snakes by yourselves," Sasha replied, then noticed the glazed expressions on everyone's faces. "Okay, I did all of the fighting, but I'm glad I could be of assistance on this quest."

"You have been a great help to me on my quest. If I was alone, it would have taken me much longer to destroy those giant metal snakes. Thank you for your help," Jack smiled, bowing to her.

"It was a pleasure, Jack. Now, we better get moving before it gets dark. We need to find a safe area soon where we can take shelter for the night."

"Sasha is right. Let's get a move on," Jade agreed, as they all continued to travel further through the desert.

Just before it was starting to get dark outside, all of the warriors found a safe spot to rest for the night. Rosalina built a fire, Jacob set up the tents, and Jewel started preparing their dinner. She had brought packs of sushi along with her, and a porcelain pot that she used to fill with green tea. Everyone gathered around the warm fire after Jewel finished unpacking her sacks of sushi. She gave one pack of food to each warrior, and then sat down next to Jack in front of the fire.

Jewel spotted Rosalina snuggling up to Jacob, blushed when she looked at Jack, and noticed his hand was placed upon hers. She was still thinking about that kiss he have her yesterday, and how much it made her heart flutter just imagining Jack's lips pressed against hers. Jacob took a glance over at Jewel and Jack, and began eyeing them suspiciously. Normally, he would have read his sister's mind to see what thoughts were spinning around in her head, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it at that moment.

"Hey, Jewel," Jacob spoke up, approaching his sister.

"Yes, Jacob?" Jewel answered, looking at him curiously.

"May I talk with you in private for a moment?"

"Of course, you may."

Jewel followed Jacob away from Jack and everyone else. As soon as he made sure nobody was watching them, he turned to his sister with his arms folded, and looked at her with a stern expression. Unknowingly, Luna had glanced over in their direction, shifted into a shadow without anyone noticing, and snuck over to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Jewel, you're hiding something from me," Jacob stated bluntly.

"Hiding something? What are you talking about?" Jewel asked, giving him a confused expression.

"There's something going on between you and Jack that you're not telling me."

"Oh, you know?"

"I wish I did. I noticed the way you were looking at him. That's the same way I look at Rosalina. I would've read your mind to see what was going on, but I didn't want to invade your privacy. Now, what is going on between you and Samurai Jack?" Jacob asked, making himself perfectly crystal clear.

"Even without the power of telepathy, you can still read me like an open book," Jewel smiled, impressed by her brother's sheer brilliance. "I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Jewel explained everything that had happened yesterday between her and Jack. She started her story from the fight that she, Jack, Luna and Serenity had against the giant metal vultures outside of The Spirit Shrine. Her story continued from there, and was told up until the time they were in now. As Jewel finished explaining things to Jacob, his crystal blue eyes wielded into hers.

"So, he kissed you and you fell in love with him. Is that how it went precisely?"

"Actually, truth be told, I've had feelings for Jack for quite some time now. I just didn't know how to tell him how I felt, but now that I know he feels the same way I couldn't be happier."

"I wouldn't get too happy if I was you," Jacob warned, giving her a serious look.

"Why do you say that?" Jewel wondered.

"Because after we help Jack complete his quest, he'll be returning to his own time. When that moment comes, you'll have no choice but to abandon your love for him. Now, I'm going to rejoin the others by the fire. I suggest you do the same."

He left her behind one of the tents to reunite with the others by the fire. Jewel hated to admit it, even to herself, but Jacob was right. When they time comes, she will have to abandon her love for Samurai Jack.


End file.
